Mentirosos
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Una pequeña creepypasta mía, esta vez de Emily Murdered, mí personaje de Parte del Grupo. "Ellos le rompen el corazón a otras personas, y yo les rompo el cuello a ellos"- Emily Murdered


**=Mentirosos=**

Hola, quienquiera que este leyendo esto, por favor, termina de leer esto y no creas que estoy intentando engañarte o asustarte ¡Porque juró que es lo último que quiero!... solo trato de advertirte, maldita sea, trato de advertirte sobre esa abominación que ronda por ahí, castigando, matando, como si de verdad tuviera el derecho de juzgar a las personas…

La única experiencia que tuve con ella fue cuando era una chica de 3° de Secundaria y no fue directamente contra mí, si hubiera sido así no podría estar escribiendo esto.

Yo era una jovencita normal, o al menos lo que normal para mí significa, pues siempre he sido muy tranquila y aplicada. La mayoría de mis compañeros pasaban de mí por eso mismo, a mí no me importaba, tenía a mi mejor amiga y eso me bastaba.

El nombre de mi amiga no lo voy a decir, no quiero que intente buscar a su familia, ya han sufrido mucho y no quiero agregarles otra carga., la llamare Sara, un nombre cualquiera. Mi nombre también lo he cambiado por si acaso algo que temo se hace realidad.

Sara siempre estaba conmigo, apoyándome, consolándome. Por la manera en que era sufrí muchas bromas de parte del resto de los alumnos; el colmo de estas llegó el día que me tiraron una cubeta llena de vísceras, bañándome de pies a cabeza con sangre y otros fluidos.

Obviamente, este accidente no pasó por alto para los Maestros pero yo intente salir de el con el menor escandalo posible. Era débil, lo admito, demasiado miedosa para comunicarle mis problemas a los maestros o a mis padres, temía que eso agravara más las cosas.

Lo superaba como podía, apoyándome en Sara.

Si no mal recuerdo, a los dos días de eso todo comenzó… aunque bien, eso empezó desde antes, desde mucho antes, solo que aquella broma fue el detonante para que la pesadilla comenzara. Yo tuve el primer conocimiento de aquella cosa- aunque no me di cuenta de ello hasta que lo vi en retrospectiva- una vez que fui a estudiar a casa de Sara y me la encontré con su laptop en las piernas, hablando con alguien por chat.

-Hola Lisa-me saludó animadamente.

-Hola ¿preparada para los problemas de aritmética?- pregunte con sorna, sabiendo que detestaba la materia.

-No me lo recuerdes- bufó con molestia.

En eso, sonó el chat, indicando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

"Emi: ¿Quién es la amiga con quien estás?" rezaba el mensaje.

No me preocupe demasiado en ese momento pero si se me hizo extraño que adivinara que Sara estaba con alguien.

"Sara: Waaa, ¿Cómo has sabido que acaba de llegar una amiga?" respondió Sara pensando lo mismo que yo.

"Emi: Solo me lo imagine, te tardabas en contestar así que pensé que debías estar hablando con alguien. ¿Es Lisa, de la que tanto "hablas"?" respondió la tal Emi. Me pareció curioso que entrecomillara la palabra hablar.

"Sara: Sí, es ella"

"Emi: Mucho gusto Lisa"

-Mucho gusto, Emi- dije como si pudiera oírme.

"Emi: Ehehe, bueno, nos vemos"

"Sara: Bye"

Y con eso ambas se desconectaron. El resto de la tarde me lo pase con los problemas de matemáticas, sin recordar esa conversación.

Al día siguiente parecía que algo le había pasado a Sara, pero aunque le pregunte ella me respondió que no era nada y yo no quise insistir.

Poco a poco mi amiga se ponía peor, paranoica diría yo. Al principio solo se abstraía mucho y a veces saltaba cuando la tocabas. Luego vinieron las ojeras y las miradas de reojo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie la seguía; le siguió la irritabilidad leve.

Después falto dos días a la escuela, no me sorprendió, creía que estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa de fin de bimestre o algo así, empero, me preocupó que no respondiera mis mensajes de texto.

Cuando volvió se veía totalmente trastocada. Su pelo se hallaba desordenado y sin brillo, marcadas ojeras se instalaban en sus ojos, parecía no haber descansado nada en aquellos dos días de ausencia.

Yo iba a preguntarle que le había pasado y si le podía ayudar con algo, pero en cuanto me vio dejo caer su mochila y se me tiró encima, agarrándome los hombros con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Deja de atormentarme pequeña perra!- me gritó zarandeándome, sus ojos parecían los de una loca.

-¿D-De que hablas?- pregunte confundida y asustada.

-¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡Sé que eres tú, así que confiesa de una puta vez!- respondió histérica, su agarre se cerró mucho más haciendo que soltara un gritito de dolor.

-¡No-No sé a qué t-te refieres!- replique con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hicieron falta tres personas para sacármela de encima; posteriormente, cuando me revise, descubrí que había dejado marcados sus dedos en mi piel.

El día transcurrió con desesperante lentitud, y yo no podía concentrarme en las clases, no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, preguntándome porque mi amiga se comportó de aquella manera. Al parecer alguien le había hecho algo que la asusto mucho, o al menos eso entendí por lo que me grito y su comportamiento de los últimos días.

Cuando por fin sonó la chicharra de salida casi quise irme corriendo pero el profesor me detuvo llamándome aparte. Cuando todos se fueron comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre que si tenía alguna clase de problema con Sara, yo le respondí que No a todo; el maestro no parecía muy convencido pero aun así me dejo ir sin insistir mucho.

Para cuando llegue a casa ya era tarde y tuve que explicarle lo ocurrido a mi madre. Después de eso, decidí llamar a casa de Sara para arreglar el asunto.

-Hola Señora ¿se encuentra Sara? Tengo que hablar con ella- dije en cuanto me contestaron.

-S-Sara está… está m-mu-muerta- dijo su madre con un tono casi mecánico, como en estado de shock, antes de estallar en llanto.

Yo no me lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer, pero… pero si ella estaba viva en la mañana.

Después de calmar a su esposa, el padre de Sara me explicó que al parecer alguien la había atacado pues la encontraron con una cara indescriptible de horror y el cuello completamente destrozado, como si alguien por detrás le hubiera volteado la cabeza. La policía creía que se trataba de un acosador por el comportamiento previo de mi amiga, sin embargo, no habían encontrado rastros del intruso.

…

El velorio fue al día siguiente, aquel día me sentí como atrapada en una pesadilla, no quería ni acercarme al ataúd, si bien estaba cerrado no soportaba la idea de su cadáver, seguía sin poder creer que mi amiga se había ido.

En cambio, subí al cuarto de Sara, revisando sus cosas, que me traían agradables recuerdos y un sabor agridulce sabiendo que esas cosas se quedarían así para siempre. Al final un impulso me hizo tomar su laptop.

Me sorprendió ver que esta se reiniciaba en la última sesión utilizada. Entre las páginas estaba el chat, casi enseguida llegó un mensaje.

"Emi: Hola"

Yo me entristecí pensando que esa chica creía estar hablando con Sara cuando que ella ya no podía volver hablar con ella nunca más. Una lágrima se me escapó y le escribí un mensaje explicándole la situación.

"Emi: No deberías sentirte tan mal" escribió una vez que leyó mi mensaje.

"Sara: No sé si pueda hacer eso, la extraño mucho" conteste deprimiéndome un poquito; el solo ver su nombre en el cuadrito de mensaje me afligía.

"Emi: No deberías, era una mentirosa".

Aquella declaración me tomó por sorpresa; no podía creer que hablara así de Sara, me apresure a contestarle bastante molesta.

"Sara: Tú no la conociste bien así que, por favor, no hables así de ella".

"Emi: Pero claro que la conocía, incluso sus secretos, ella me contaba todo. Ella misma me dijo que se reía todos los días de ti por lo tonta que eras".

"Sara: ¿De qué hablas?".

"Emi: Me contó que ella era la que planeaba todas esas bromas, y que disfrutaba viéndote sufrir. Pero que la mejor parte era ver cómo le ibas a contar tus penas cuando que ella era la que te causaba todo el daño".

Yo me quede atónita, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, era lo último que me esperaba.

"Emi: ¿No me crees? Oye esto."

Inmediatamente se encendió el reproductor de Windows Media y empezó a correr una pista en la que se oía claramente la voz de Sara explicando con lujo de detalles las bromas y como las disfrutaba.

"Emi: Hasta el final nunca te quiso, incluso intento echarte la culpa" dijo una vez acabó el audio.

-Mentira, no son más que mentiras- murmuré comenzando a llorar- ¡Eres solo una mentirosa! ¡Tú no puedes saber nada de eso!

"Emi: Claro que puedo, después de todo, yo la mate, ehehe".

Me congele en cuanto leí eso y mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

-¿Q-Qué?- fue lo único que logre que saliera de mi garganta.

Una ventana emergente apareció con una horrible imagen de la cabeza de mi amiga totalmente desfigurada; sus ojos rezumbaban sangre y estaban en blanco, su piel tenía alargados cortes que parecían haber sido hechos con garras y su boca estaba cosida con una larga y fina hebra de alambres de púas. Aquello no parecía una imagen, parecía una foto, casi real.

La cabeza de Sara estalló con morboso realismo dejando escrito con sangre una leyenda que decía:

"YO LE ROMPÍ EL CUELLO A LA PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA"

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritar sentí un aliento caliente rozando mi cuello, esto hizo que mi respiración se cortara de tajo y mi corazón se sintiera como si fuera a estallarme.

-La mate antes de que dañara a alguien, deberías agradecérmelo- dijo una voz, era la de una chica pero ella no lo es, no sé qué es pero no es humana.- Comprende: _Ellos le rompen el corazón a otras personas, y yo les rompo el cuello a ellos_.

La computadora se apagó de golpe y por el reflejo de la pantalla puede ver detrás de mí había algo que se parecía a una chica de cabello negro pero con una enorme y sádica sonrisa y sus ojos rojos brillaban como las mismísimas llamas del Infierno.

-Dime ¿has mentido alguna vez?- canturreó aquella cosa mientras que de su boca escurría sangre.

Aquello fue demasiado para mi mente y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté mis padres y los de Sara me estaban atendiendo bastante preocupados y no había ningún rastro de mi encuentro con ella, excepto porque en mi mano encontré un papel con el nombre "Emily" escrito con lo que parecía sangre coagulada.

Por fin comprendí: Emi-ly, era el nombre de aquella cosa, Emily. No sé porque razón no me mató, si para volverme loca o que. Ahora soy una mujer joven pero la gente siempre dice que me disculpó demasiado, yo les digo que solo soy cortés, la verdad lo hago intentando pasar los estándares que, aparentemente, Emily utiliza.

Investigue y encontré un par de casos similares, creo que mata a los que considera mentirosos o que engañan, aunque es muy difícil discernir lo que ella considera un engaño o una mentira.

Encontré un caso de un niño de 11 años al que mató solo por discutir con su madre, y eso lo sé ya que la pobre mujer le dijo a la prensa que lamentaba profundamente que la última conversación con su hijo fuera tan poco amable cuando que siempre se habían llevado bien…

Quien sabe, quizás yo misma este escribiendo mi sentencia de muerte, quizás esa cosa cree que prometí nunca hablar de ella y estoy rompiendo esa promesa, por ende estoy mintiendo…

¿Y tú? ¿Has mentido alguna vez?


End file.
